lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Axx1000
Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the Nala page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 19:28, 12 August 2009 Hello! Hello, Axx1000! I'm Honeyfur; nice to meet you. Sorry it took me so long to introduce myself (My memory reeks). As you may have noticed, the wiki's a little short on active contributors. I'm pretty sure that me, and you, are the only current contributors, on the wiki, as of now. There's also a lot of vandalism, and creation of pointless pages, going on. It's frustrating, 'cause I can't delete them, and I'm not sure where our administrator, Tree Climber, is. Anyway, feel free to ask any questions on my talk page. Ciao! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 14:51, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Nice to meet you too, well yes i have noticed that the wiki is lacking a little..... "discipline". I recently went through all the pages and posted what needs to be deleted or combined on the community page. At first when i heard that we were almost to 100 pages i got preatty excited but it doesnt seem to be that its going to make it anytime soon (with about 10 pages that need to be deleted or combined), ive only been around the lion king wiki for about a week yet i started in the star wars wiki last year. Hope to see you around since im going to be more restricted next week when i start school --User:Axx1000 10:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, there sure are a lot of uneeded pages on the wiki (Ugh). Oh, and by the way, the next time you respond to a message, respond on my talk page. ;) Hope to see ya' around! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 15:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Re: New Admin I'm not sure if I'm quite ready to be an administrator. Maybe KyleH will give me some more options. =) I still hope Tree Climber'll come back, though! By the way, thanks for the "good luck"! ;) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:51, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Are These Real Characters? Hey! I was coming to ask your opinion on something.... I've discovered some pages (Beauty-Spot, Dotty, and Spotty), that, I, personally, think aren't actual characters. I can't find any proof as to whether these characters really exist, yet I find fan art of them. What do you think? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm. I guess I might have to bug KyleH about it, later. XD --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Re: New Admin I'd definitely make you an administrator. I need all the help I can get! There are a lot of unneeded articles, on this wiki. Grrrr.... By the way, isn't it funny how we're always online at the same time? =) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Re: General Chat I'm in the Eastern U.S. time zone. Right now, it's 08:10. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Checked out the page. And, you were right. It did take awhile to load. =) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 15:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Really? Wow, that's weird. I can speak Spanish, a little, but, certainly not Dutch! XD --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:21, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Re: New Admin OH MY GOSH! *Spazzes Out* Wow, I sure didn't expect that! Let's see; now, all I have to do, is figure out how to make you an administrator.... --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:24, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Mwahaha! Mwahaha! I deleted the "Atami" page! *Evil Laughter* --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:30, 19 August 2009 (UTC) You're An Administrator! Yay'z! I made you an administrator (I think)! But, always remember, I can take away your administrator-ship, anytime I want (I'm just kiddin'). Now, let's go, and destroy those worthless pages! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:39, 19 August 2009 (UTC) K-K. The only problem, is, even after I delete a page, you can still look it up, and get the page, with a delete tag on it. Oh, well. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:57, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oh (Wow, I feel stupid). =D Danke shine (I think that means "thank you", in some foreign language). By the way, how do you know I'm a bureaucrat? I thought I was only an administrator. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 22:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Delete? Should I delete the pages Beauty-Spot, Dotty, and Spotty? I have a strong urge to, but, I wanted to ask you first. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 22:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Leave them up for now untill we fix up the rest of the wiki --Axx1000 22:21, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Wikia spotlight Sure, thing! I'm sort of a perfectionist, so, maybe we should each get, say, five pages to clean up. I'll start with the first five pages in alphabetical order (I've already kinda' started on 'em): "King" Joe, Ahadi, A Tale of Two Brothers, Afua, and A Snake In The Grass. Which five would you like to do? Or, do you have a differnet idea? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 22:50, 19 August 2009 (UTC) That's a good idea. I always wondered why there was so much fan art. I hope it isn't copyright. =( --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, by the way (Lol; that rhymes), if you could, could you please look for a link to "A False Ancestor" (A Swedish Comic), on the internet. I can't find it anywhere on the web, and we need a page for it, and more information on "King" Joe. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC)